monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Lord/@comment-31655597-20171124142458/@comment-31655597-20171128130553
Yes, in-setting we have this rule, but this, but that could just be an empty phrase. Maybe in the past there were even children between humans and the former monsters? In a magical world that is constantly changing, a lot is possible. I have now used our modern knowledge to explain that children problem. In the beginning we only have one fertilized ovum. I do not think that this cell is strong enough to not be corrupted. A female ovum becomes a monster. A male ovum is deprived of the full spiritual energy and the cell dies. It's only a cell and monsters are pretty greedy when it comes to spiritual energy. So this scenario is not unrealistic. If a male embryo is old enough, he will already produce enough of its own spiritual energy to survive. He is then corrupted by the demonic energy of the mother and becomes an incubus. In this way an incubus can be born. The calculations I have only made to get a rough overview of how long the DL is already ruling. The calculations also prove that the monsters can not be as aggressive as described by the wandering scholar. If they were, they would be constantly attacking villages and cities, completely corrupting the world in 100 to 200 years. The calculation serves primarily to prove that Mamono are not wild monsters, but quite rational. However, the calculation also shows that corruption must have already corrupted much of the world over the centuries. It is written that the monsters repeatedly attack villages and cities (they go wild with lust) and sometimes even entire countries are corrupted (in the form of a counterattack or because the amount of Mamono reaches a critical level or a dark matter likes the country). That's why I took the Netherlands as an average. It is a small European nation. And even big European nations are only small countries compared to Asia and Africa. It could also be corrupted more or less area per year. The demonic energy slowly corrupts the land. This could mean that the borders grow by 1 cm every year, for example. Plus we don't know how big the remaining demon realms was. I have assumed India as a minimum, but it could likely be more. In addition, realistic growth is between linear and exponential growth. At the moment, I would estimate that humans and monsters have about the same amount of land in the known world. And I estimate the reign of the Lors at 300 to 1000 years. Where I favor 500 to 600 years due to 2 reasons. First, the ever-spreading corruption that is slowly devouring the land. Second, the chief goddess can no longer keep the humans small. She is no longer in control of the monsters and therefore can not stop people's technical progress. Magical worlds are similar in many ways to the late Middle Ages or Renaissance (15th and 16th centurie) of our world. Already 500 years is a long time. Since the Order is in a constant state of war, it would mean constant development of weapons and military spells. At some point, humans would invent weapons that are in no way inferior to ours today in their lethality. But so far it is not mentioned that there are such destructive weapons. However, given the existence of Magitech, it can not be long before such weapons are developed. Probably gunpowder weapons are being developed right now too. It's not that only the human world is about to go down. The world of the Mamono is also about to be destroyed. Hakaishin Aro wrote, the the DL ist tier 5. That ist Moon Level or higher. But she only destroyed a Tentacle forest until now. This ist City Destroyer Level or tier 6. Yes, she defeated the chief goddess, but she (the goddess) was inexperienced and they fought in a demon realm. So she (the DL) had home advantage. And if she was strong enough to conquer the world on her own (What I would expect from a tier 5.), she would have already done so. Even she is not so lazy/hedonistic. OK, our weapons probably would not defeat the DL, and even Lilim and Baphomet would be a problem. But how does this help when all the others are not strong enough to fight this weapons and die? As I said, both worlds are about to go down. The only question is who is first. The third party, the chief goddess and her remaining allies, barely plays a role. If humans manage to defeat the DL, then they can resist the gods too. And if the DL wins then her downfall is sealed anyway.